swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Zeltron
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Zeltrons are known throughout the galaxy for their hedonistic nature. Experiencing pleasure in it's myriad forms is the lifetime pursuit of all Zeltrons. They are a fun-loving species, placing recreation before other, less worldly interests. Members of the species are found throughout the galaxy, for they enjoy traveling, meeting new people, indulging in their passions, and experiencing new things. Zeltrons are born with a latent empathy that allows them to sense the emotions of others. Though not ruled by emotions of others, they can, over time, become inundated with negative feelings if they are surrounded by such sentiments for a prolonged period of time. For this reason, many Zeltrons are pacifistic, preferring peaceful negotiation to the destructive actions of combat. This is not to say that Zeltrons are incapable of defending themselves; their passion gives them a great capacity for violence when the situation warrants. Additionally, their physiology includes an ultra efficient metabolism which allows them to maintain peak body weight and muscle mass regardless of their culinary indulgences. Zeltron Characteristics Personality: '''Zeltrons are almost universally friendly, jolly, and sociable. They love meeting and interacting with new people, visiting new places, and enjoying new experiences. They are benignly manipulative insofar as they strive to be uplifting. Though their cheerful demeanor and easy smiles can make them seem flippant, Zeltrons can be very serious when the occasion demands it. They are especially concerned with the well-being of their friends and loved ones, and a sure-fire way to anger a Zeltron is to place his or her friends or family in danger. '''Physical Description: '''Nearly all Zeltrons are considered to be attractive by Human standards. Ugly Zeltrons are unheard of, and plain Zeltrons are rare. In addition to their inherent physical beauty, Zeltrons also possess skin tones and hair colors that vary from light pink to deep crimson. '''Average Height/Weight: A typical Zeltron male stands at 1.8 meters tall and weighs 70 kilograms, while a typical Zeltron female stands at 1.65 meters tall and weighs 55 kilograms. Age Groups: Zeltrons age at the following stages: 'Homeworld: 'Zeltros, a tranquil world in The Inner Rim. '''Languages: '''Although Zeltrons have many ancient languages, they prefer to learn and speak Basic. Givin their dealings with a variety of cultures, their speech is often littered with crosslingual idioms. '''Example Names: '''Adriav, Arno, Bahb, Dani, Deliah, Froedi, Heigren, Impella, Jahn, Jahz, Jakira, Joi, Kainae, Kieral, Leonie, Maeve, Mahd, Marrue, Nerus, Opalica, Rahuhl, Rhajani, Sian, Soleil, Spenori, Tamair, Tanai, Trix, Welarem, Yahja. '''Adventurers: '''Zeltrons have no preferred vocations, and Zeltron heroes can belong to any available Class. Those who wish to become Jedi or Force Prodigies must learn to subdue their strong emotions. Zeltron Species Traits Zeltrons share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''Zeltrons receive a +2 bonus to their Charisma, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Wisdom. Zeltrons get along well with others, yet they are prone to fits of passion. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Zeltrons have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Zeltrons have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Empathy: '''Zeltrons add their Charisma bonus (If any) to Perception checks made to Sense Deception or Sense Influence. * '''Pheromones: '''A Zeltron gains a +5 Species bonus on Persuasion checks made to change the Attitude of creatures. This bonus does not apply to other Zeltrons, as Zeltrons are acclimated to each other's pheromones. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Zeltrons can speak, read, and write Basic. Category:Species Category:Zeltrons